Perfect
by Brittanaslave4U
Summary: Santana meets Brittany for the first time.


*This is my first fic, so feedback would be awesome*

She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't sit on her bed staring at the wall any more, she had to get out of her room for a while, go for a walk or to the mall something to distract her from how she was feeling.

Loneliness just does something to a person, Santana decided to head to the mall at least that way she could buy that dress she has had her eye on for a while.

"excuse me?" Santana said to the store assistant who completely ignored her. "uhhh Hello, I know your job is hard I mean standing around doing nothing all day and getting paid for it but how about you waddle on over here and assist me? Isn't that what store assistants do? Please correct me if I'm wrong."

Ok she was lonely but she still couldn't help being a bitch when it was necessary.

"How can I help you?" the store assistant mumbled.

"Yeah, I'd like to try this red dress on can I have the dressing room key?" Santana said fiercely still slightly annoyed with the woman.

"Sure, here you go just return it to the front when you're done" the woman said placing the key in Santana's hand.

Santana went to the dressing room and tried on the dress, perhaps the next size down this one's exposing a lot of the rambunctious twins…well more than they're usually exposed, she thought to her self while smirking slightly. She walked out of the dressing room still wearing the dress and asked the woman for the next size down, the woman walked out back mumbling something angrily to her self. Santana stood there waiting.

"Oh wow, that dress looks gorgeous on you. It's like a unicorn riding a rainbow, it's perfect."

Santana looked up to a cutesy, blonde girl with Bright blue eyes staring back at her, she was shocked, so caught of guard by such a beauty right in front of her. She looked the stunning blonde up and down. "Perfect" she mumbled to herself realising she just said that aloud and quickly tried to cover her tracks. "Umm, the dress looks perfect?" she said awkwardly hoping the girl wouldn't notice she really was saying she was perfect. The Blonde giggled and nodded, looking Santana up and down "Really it's prefect" the girl said.

"I'm Brittany." She said placing her hand out to shake Santana's and smiling

"I'm uhh Santana." She shook her hand and held it much longer than what was normal. Brittany giggled and there hands left one anothers.

"So you're buying that right? cause if not that would make me a sad panda." Brittany said cheekily.

"ha, well I guess I have to now" Santana giggled as she spoke.

"what are you doing after this?" Brittany asked curiously.

"uhh nothing, why?" she replied

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and stared into them for a minute.

"Would you wanna maybe come get a coffee with me? My mother's gonna be forever and shopping by yourself can be kinda lonely." Brittany asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Santana said over enthusiastically, although she didn't even care because a stunning blonde girl just asked to get coffee with her, what's not to be enthusiastic about.

It had been almost 3 hours and the coffee store was beginning to close, the two girls were laughing loudly at there table, there seats close together and hands touching slightly as Brittany was showing Santana pictures of her cat Lord Tubbington.

"He is adorable, I'd love to meet him sometime" Santana said while brushing her hand gently against Brittany's.

Brittany smiled at Santana but was interrupted as her phone started buzzing. "Oh it's my mother, she wants me to meet her at the car." She said disappointed.

"Oh, ok then" Santana said shocked at how quickly time had passed.

"So uh, can I get your number? I could text you when I'm free and you could come over and meet Lord Tubbington." Brittany said smiling while playing with one of the rings on Santana's hand.

"ha, I would love that." Santana said as she began to scribble her number down on the napkin in front of her.

"excellent!" Brittany said snatching the napkin out of her hand once she was finished writing.

"ok well I better go before my mother leaves without me again and I have to sleep in the bedroom display at K-mart, although last time it was the camping display in Target and I'm pretty sure that there was a bear outside my tent." Brittany said in a confused tone.

"Ok well, text me later." Santana said

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and Santana's heart melted as there skin touched all the loneliness and sadness she was feeling just hours earlier seemed to disappear, but I just met this girl how can someone I just met have such a huge effect on me it's impossible, it's ridiculous and kind of incredible. She tightened her grip on Brittany and then let her go.

They turned and went there opposite ways as Santana made it to her car she sat down, exhaled and softly mumbled to herself "Perfect" I really wanna see her again I've never felt happier she was just beautiful and sweet and….Perfect she thought to herself. She suddenly felt her phone buzz.

"I'm free sat, wanna come over? xo Britt. " the message said.

Santana smiled to herself and replied

"Sounds absolutely **Perfect**."


End file.
